Seduces Me
by westernbeauty
Summary: One shot: Whilst sorting through Oliver's stuff, making room for their new arrival, Felicity finds a letter he wrote to her whilst in Nanda Parbat. Olicity Fluff.


**Hello All, long time no speak. Thank you for your continued support even though my work and updates are sporadic. Here is a little ficlet Oliver and Felicity centric of course; Inspired by the Lyrics of 'Seduces me' By Celine Dion. The Lyrics are all hers, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Oliver watched with utter contentment as Felicity's hips swayed to the dulcet tones of the jazz music that danced out from the portable I Pod speakers in the corner of the room. He sat, glued to his spot; perched on the edge of the newly constructed dresser completely mesmerised by the curve in her back accentuated by the curve of her swollen belly. When she caught him staring at her as she sorted through the pile boxes in front of her, she stopped "Are you going to just sit there all day or are you going to help?" she chastised with a playful tone in her voice, and an eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth to respond but she kept talking "This is all your stuff and we need to clear this room before you know" She rambled, gesturing down at her protruding belly. Oliver said nothing but the joyous smile on his face spoke a thousand words.

He watched her turn her attention back towards the boxes that Thea had brought over from the loft, and slowly moved towards her, snaking his arms around her waist from behind. Felicity sighed at the contact and when she felt his designer stubble on the back of her neck she tilted he head slightly to allow him better access. Oliver nuzzled himself against the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent; the one that reminded him of apples, cherries and springtime blossom. The flutter of his warm breath against her ear made her tingle and she leant back into him, allowing his hand to wander over her belly.

With his arms still encasing the two most important people in his life Oliver watched Felicity pull some papers from one of the boxes she had arranged at high enough level that she didn't have to bend. In amongst the papers was an lavish envelope addressed to Thea scrawled in Oliver's writing. Felicity lifted the letter curiously showing it to Oliver behind her whilst asking what is was to which Oliver clutched it purposefully and stuffed it in the back pocket of his Levis.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, turning and regarding him quizzically. Oliver didn't respond and Felicity was sure that in his silence she sensed a little uncertainty and possibly even fear. She waited patiently, studying him as he toyed with opening up to her. Felicity wouldn't push him, she knew when he was ready, he would always come back to her. As he parted his lips to speak he was interrupted by a jaunty tune that vibrated from the phone in his pocket, breaking the tension that simmered between them. He answered it impatiently and when his CEO façade came down Felicity knew it was work related. As he paced back and forth barking orders down the phone Felicity skilfully pick pocketed her own husband, retrieving the envelope and stuffing it into her bra without him noticing.

When seconds later he left the room, still berating whoever was on the other end of the call, Felicity sat in the nursing chair in the corner and retrieved the note, unfolding it gingerly. When she unfolded the paper within she felt her breath catch in her throat at the letter inside addressed to his ' _Dearest Felicity'_

 _My Dearest Felicity,_

 _How can I ever begin to make you understand how much you mean to me. You have changed me in ways I never even pertained to be possible and for that and so much more I will be forever grateful. If I never return then please always know this;_

 _Everything you are, everything that you strive to be, touches the current of love that runs so deeply through me. Every sigh in the night and very tear that you cry completely and utterly seduces me. All that I am, all that I'll be, means nothing at all, If you can't be with me. I miss and love everything about you; your most innocent kiss_ _or your sweetest caress brings me to my knees.. Everything in this world, every voice in the night, every little thing of beauty, comes shining through in your eyes. And all that is you,_ _has become part of me too and leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever endured._

 _If I should die tomorrow, I'd go down with a smile on my face. I thank God I've ever known you and that we had the time we did. I hope that one day you will all find it in your heart to forgive the measures I have taken to try and keep you all safe. It was with the safety of my family and friends in mind that have lead me to this very moment and if my last attempts keep you safe then I will die with only one regret;_

 _Never making you feel as loved as you made me,_

 _Forever yours_

 _Oliver_

Oliver returned just as Felicity was fumbling frantically to hide the letter. Wiping away the tears that escaped her, she tried to read his face which went from concerned, angry, upset to scared and possibly disappointed . Felicity handed the note back to him "Here, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Oliver's fingers caught hers, the look of hurt in his face falling away at the feeling of her skin beneath his.

"It's ok. I should have… I didn't know it was there" Oliver offered hesitantly.

Felicity tentatively took a step closer towards him, her other hand slowly caressing his forearm as her fingertips danced their way to his shoulder. Oliver closed his heavy eyes and absorbed the feeling of Felicity relaxing into his embrace. Dropping his forehead to hers he tugged gently on the note entwined in their hands "You can keep it. I'm sorry its just that when I saw it, it reminded of a time that I'd rather forget" he explained, his voice barely a whisper.

Felicity absentmindedly teased the hairs on the back of his neck, internally building the courage to continue their conversation.

"Why was it addressed to Thea?". Her voice a level that mimicked Oliver's, their close proximity needing no more than a murmur.

"I wrote it the night after we first..."Oliver smirked at the memory of their first encounter whilst in Nanda Parbat, the wisp of air he exhaled tickled her face and she found herself smirking in return. His free hand that had been skimming the fabric of the back of her dress now moved up and he entangled it in her mess of blonde curls. "I gave it to Malcolm and asked him to deliver it in the event of my death. Addressing it to Thea was the only way I could be sure of it getting to you."

Felicity nodded gently in understanding, whilst subconsciously drawing he bottom lip between her teeth. There was no way Oliver could have guaranteed that Malcolm would keep true to his word, he knew however that he would stand more of a chance of him carrying out his last wish if it involved his own Daughter.

Gently using his thumb, Oliver released her lip and lowering his head gently graced her lips with his. Felicity groaned as he quickly pulled away, the letter fell to the floor, completely forgotten, as she became transfixed by the kiss so soft and loving it left a trail of desire in its wake.

"Those things that you said Oliver.." Felicity started, her throat thick with emotion and her eyes brimming with tears "I…"

"I meant every word" Oliver declared. He reached a loose curl that framed her face and moved it aside gently caressing her jawline. He carefully hovered his lips just above hers, teasing her gently as he whispered from memory " _Everything you are, everything that you strive to be, touches the current of love that runs so deeply through me._ _Every sigh in the night and very tear that you cry completely and utterly seduces me"_


End file.
